


Nightmares

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: Tony knocks on your door in the middle of the night after having a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> (side warnings: this involves anxiety/ptsd symptoms)

You rolled over, your hand stretched out under your pillow, your fluffy comforter caressing your cheek. You were in a deep sleep, your mind shut off from the world. You started off by dreaming of the past. You recalled being on Wakanda months ago when you were visiting Bucky, the two of you chatting, being a friend to him when he was feeling so disconnected.

Your dream shifted to when you were talking to Wilson earlier. You both had been training together for the last few weeks. You dodged a hit from him and swung your leg underneath him to knock him down. He glared at you then you both bursted into a laugh as you offered your hand to help him up.

You felt your dreams drift away when a soft knock was heard at your door. You squinted your eyes open, the soft glow from the hall now lighting up your room gently as Tony opened your door.

“Y/N?” You heard him timidly say.

You pushed yourself up on your bed rubbing your eyes, “Tony? Is that you?” You quietly asked.

Tony made himself fully visible now, standing entirely in your doorway.

You studied him as he just stood there, a pair of sweats on his hips and a t-shift clung to his torso. It was hard to make his features out but you could see his hair was a mess and his eyes were red. The bags under his eyes were hard to miss, his hand still resting on your doorknob as he stood there. The light from the hallway casted an eerie shadow around him. 

You felt your heart quicken as you got increasingly nervous, “Are you okay?” You asked, shuffling in your bed.

Both your voices were quiet, not wanting to wake anyone up, and also because it was just a reflex to speak that way in the middle of the night.

“Can I come in?” Tony asked, his voice raspy.

You nodded your head and Tony immediately turned to shut your door and walked over towards you. You scooted yourself over so he could have room to sit beside you and you glanced at your digital clock. It read 2:07am.

Tony made his way to you slowly. When he was stood in front of your bed he paused for a moment, looking down at the spot you made for him. He looked up at you, “I saw you die.” He said hoarsely.

You looked at him slightly confused. He took in a weak breath before continuing, “That day, back in Sokovia. I saw things, things that weren’t real at the time. I saw everyone die, and it was my fault.” When he was done talking you could see him rubbing the side of his hand, his eyes dancing over you nervously.

You couldn’t quite make out every detail in his face but you could tell his eyes were close to tears just by the way he’s speaking. You thought back to that day Tony is referring to; everyone had gone through something similar, but Tony… Tony got hit the hardest. His worst nightmare was played out in front of him, something he tries to so hard to make not come true. Day and night you’ve seen him worry about the friends he loves do dearly. He will spend hours in his lab perfecting new tech that he hopes will help protect everyone. To have him witness everyone he cares about dead in front of him must have been hard. 

“And most nights, I find myself reliving visions like that, moments where everyone I care about is dead be-” his voice got stuck in his throat and he took a moment to regain himself before continuing, “because of me. And tonight I dreamt that you-“ His voice broke again, cutting him off.

He looked at you, “I just had to make sure you were okay.” He said sheepishly.

You reached your hand out to him and he took it in his. “See, I’m okay. I’m here.” You tried to reassure him, both your hands cupped around his and squeezing it softly, your heart breaking.

His hands turned to reciprocate your grip and it felt like his was holding onto you as if you were about to blow away in the wind. 

You pulled him down onto your bed and he sat next to you, still clutching onto his hands. “The worst part is,” he began, “is I’m always the last one alive in these dreams. I watch everyone around me die and I just stand there helplessly and I just stand there unharmed.” Tony’s heartbeat picked up as he thought back to the dream he had moments before entering your room. His whole body was in a sweat when he shot up in his bed. He instantly got up and rushed to your room. 

He laid down beside you and reached up to pull you down and wraps his body around you. He pulls you tightly into his body and you can feel the warmth radiating off of him and his unsteady heart beat. You place your hands on his as he holds you close, his head nuzzled next to yours. In broad daylight this may have been a bit awkward, but in the middle of the night, with Tony in a panic, it only felt natural to hold each other close. 

“We’re okay.” You said quietly. You let Tony stay the entire night without question. You wouldn’t have let him leave even if he wanted to. You know there’s nothing you can do to calm these nightmares and to free him of this pain, but you could tell how much more relieved he was we he could know for certain you were okay with his arms attached to you. 

You squirm and turn your body towards him, snuggling into his chest. He tightened his grip around you and you could feel his heart beat begin to even out. You’ve known for awhile that Tony doesn’t get much sleep, he always has bags under his eyes and so often you’ve seen him make his way to the lab in the middle of the night. But tonight you both lay together with that sense of security, and Tony falls asleep in minutes. Finally being able to sleep completely through the night, getting a full nights rest.


End file.
